


Lamia Clutches

by damnedxfate



Series: How to raise a Lamia [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Breeding, Consensual Sex, Cum Eating, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Egg Laying, Fellcest - Freeform, Fontcest, M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stuffing, Swapcest - Freeform, Swapfell Papyrus - Freeform, Swapfell Sans, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, angry hissy lamias, lamia!sans, lamiatale, mating frenzy, swapfellcest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 21:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnedxfate/pseuds/damnedxfate
Summary: The Different lamia!sans in my "how to properly feed a lazy snake" lay a clutch each.





	1. Cherry's Clutch

**Author's Note:**

> This is in the same world as my story " How to properly feed a lazy snake" but its over a year in the future. This was inspired by artwork done by Trashfontcesttrash over on tumblr and i love them.

Edge was well…on Edge. Since adopting his lamia Cherry, there had been no issues. Cherry was well behaved and submissive. Cherry had no issues with Edge’s rules and allowed Edge to handle him any which way.

Lately though Cherry had been misbehaving on a large scale. It first started with Cherry consuming more and more of Edge’s magic, even so far as pressing his slit against Edge’s cock head during ejaculation. Which Cherry had done before on numerous occasions but this time had hissed when Edge tried to remove him.

Talking about hissing, Cherry had become vocal in a different way. Where there were once squeaks, chirps and purrs in between scattered words were now filled with hisses, growls and snarls. Cherry would only approach Edge when it was “Play time” and would often slither off quickly to his personal space once he was satisfied.

The “Personal Space” was a part of the living room Cherry seemed to have made his. All his favorite toys, blankets, several of Edge’s scarf and even a large box he had been meaning to throw away had been dragged to a corner between the wall and couch. The one time Edge had approached it Cherry had attacked him with such ferocity Edge had to back away in fear of Cherry harming himself.

Cherry seemed to have put on some more weight as well, his usual enthusiastic slither turned more of a squirm. He was still eating, and his Soul Pulse was strong, his magic wasn’t discolored and while not poisonous his bites were very painful. Edge just had to wait.

When he came home that night from a meeting (He usually worked at home but on occasion he did have to go to the office) he was greeted at the door by a flushed and slightly delirious looking Cherry. Cherry usually always greeted him at the door but hadn’t for the past couple of months. 

Little Cherry began to squeak and chirp waving his arms and smiling begging to be picked up. Cautiously Edge picked Cherry up and was pleasantly surprised when his face was patted and kissed. Smiling he went to kiss back when the patting became more insistent and Cherry pointed to his “Personal Space”.

“Can i finally see it Cherry? are you over…whatever it was you had?” Edge asked putting his briefcase down he walked over to the box. Squirming Cherry wiggled his way past the blankets and into the box. Pulling the blanket back Edge’s Soul stopped. 

Cherry was curled around three large eggs, each nearly half his size. The eggs each had a different color and glistened softly in the light. 

“Cherry…WHAT ARE THOSE?!” Edge squawked dismayed.

“Taddaaa Boss, lookit! Babiessss!” Smiling Cherry presented the eggs to Boss and then proceeded to hiss and bite Edge’s hand when it got to close.

This certainly explained a lot. Boss thought nursing his newly injured hand. Guess Cherry still wasn’t completely over his mood. Boss couldn’t help grinning though, He was gonna be a daddy he was gonna rub it in his friends faces.


	2. Blue's Clutch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue's turn to clutch hes a hungry little snake.

“Blue have you seen my sweater?” Stretch called out scratching his head. Lately several house hold items had been going missing. The Baking Mitt, Several of Stretch’s socks, the hand towel, an entire couch cushion even! Feeling several pats to his foot Stretch looked down and was greeted with the smiling face of his pet lamia Blue. 

“Nyeh heh is that a no?” when he bent down to pick up Blue he was surprised when instead Blue coiled up his pant leg and zeroed in on his pelvis. Startled Stretch struggled to grab the squirming snake only to moan out as Blue began to suckle his pelvic arch tightening his tail along his ilium. 

“Come on Baby Blue you’ve haaaah already eaten twice today! its not even no-ooooon FUCK” moaning Stretch couldn’t stop his erection from forming. Immediately small hands and a quick tongue drove him insane.

Some time later Stretch was left panting sitting against the hallway wall as Blue dragged himself out of his pant leg. Blue was noticeably bloated, his middle bulging out more then normal.

“If ya keep eating like this Blue, your gonna get fat.” All Stretch got in return was a insulted hiss and flick of a blue tail as Blue forced his way into the hall closet. Shrugging Stretch went to shower off, just because Blue ate most of it doesn’t mean he’s clean.

When he exited the shower he heard muffled moans and crying. Stretch followed it to the hall closet Blue had hidden away in earlier. Fearing Blue was hurt Stretch slammed open the door.

“oh..fuuuuck” well there was Stretch’s missing sweater, and the baking mitt, and the socks, and the cushion. In the center though was Blue bent over. His heart shaped eyes were blown wide and hazy, his mouth hung open drooling continuously. One tiny arm was struggling to support his body while another spread his nether lips around a bright orange oval. 

Falling to his knees Stretched reached forward and supported Blue with one hand as another came to lightly pet his stomach. He had read that some Hybrids were able to breed with their owners but this wasn’t what he thought was wrong with Blue. He thought Blue was just going into a harder heat then usual. 

“Strtch, egg yas babies s’sokay” Blue smiled at him in absolutely nirvana before crying out loudly as he expelled the egg from his body. The egg glowed a light shade of orange split with blue. It was massive and seemed so much bigger now that it had been expelled from Blues body. 

“Damn Baby Blue how did you carry that egg? hes gonna be a big one” Stretch marveled at the egg while using a corner of the sweater to dry Blue off.

“Silly Strch maaaagic, an “ Blue yawned “ no one, TWO babies yesss like meee” Blue fell asleep wrapped around the egg grinning proudly.

”Two? haha were gonna have TWINS?!” cackling Stretch grabbed his phone, he couldn’t wait to tell the others.


	3. Sans's Clutch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans's time to clutch hes very chill about it.

Papyrus jiggled his foot up and down in a nervous fashion. He was at the Hybrid Clinic waiting for test results they had done on his pet lamia Sans. Sans had grown and gotten very healthy since his diet was *ahem* improved. 

Papyrus had adopted Sans a little over a year ago and they had celebrated in a admittedly steamy fashion. Since then though Sans had become lethargic, only rousing when it was time to eat even on one occasion fallen asleep during it! Sans seemed to have somehow packed on weight, though all he ate was Papyrus magic, he had no want for any other food and had even snubbed he beloved ketchup!

Worrying himself into a frenzy Papyrus began to pace the small room not even disturbing the snake cuddled around one of Papyrus’s scarf sleeping on the exam table. Sans was out like a light, coiled tightly around his middle sharing none of his owners anxiety. 

“Sir the results are in” the vet walked in holding Sans’s folder. “There is no need to worry your Hybrid is fine and may i be the first to congratulate you!”

“Hes healthy? oh thank the stars i was so worried, i thought he was gonna die and wait…congratulate me on what?” stopping his rushed rant Papyrus looked at the vet in confusion.

“Well on your future babies of course! your now the proud father of 2 healthy eggs or well you will be once your Sans lays them and they ha-SIR! MEDIC!” Papyrus had fainted.

Later when they were both given the all clear, Slim came and drove them home. Sitting in the front seat Papyrus was left in a daze. In the back seat Sans and Black were having a loud conversation or well loud on Black’s part. In comparison Slim was using all his power not to grin, he had never seen Papyrus so speechless in his life.

“I have come to a conclusion!” Papyrus shouted startling Slim, and the two snakes. Reaching into the back seat he very gently scooped Sans out of the pet carrier and brought him to his face.

“Just like I stepped up when I saw you and adopted you Sans. Just like I found a solution when you were in need Sans. I the Great Papyrus WILL BE THE BEST PARENT THERE EVER WAS I SWEAR IT! NYEH HEH HEH” kissing Sans all over his bulging tummy, gentle hissing laughter soon joined his. No one noticed a certain small purple snakes calculated look.  
~

It has been a month since the visit and the house has been made ready for the arrival of the eggs and soon to be hatchlings. When Sans went into labor, Papyrus hyperventilated trying to coach Sans through it. Sans had no problems and laid to decently sized eggs. Papyrus’s Nyehs of excitement could be heard down the block and his friends phones were instantly flooded with pictures of a passed out Sans brooding over his eggs.


	4. Black's Clutch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Black might of bitten off more then he could chew

Slim was aware that his pet lamia Black was planning something. Since they had driven Papyrus and Sans home from the vet, and they had discovered all of Black’s siblings had clutched as well, Black had been in a mood. He had shredded several of his toys, chewed nearly all the cords in the house and bitten Slim’s hand to oblivion.

Slim was able to tell the moment Black began to plot. His phone went missing and when he found it (besides several new teeth marks) the call history showed several calls to the other snake’s houses. His pet was adorable. When things began to disappear around the house Slim would ‘forget’ things conveniently at Blacks reach. Soft things like scarfs, gloves, socks…brand new blankets…cloth…plush animals.

The thought of his Tiny prissy little snake pillow bound because he was too full with Slim’s eggs was a tantalizing thought. When it came to feeding time Slim made sure to edge Black, keeping him desperate for Slim’s cum. During feeding time was the only time Black did not bite, as much as Slim liked pain those teeth were lethal. 

When Black began to press his slit to Slims Cock, Slim lost control of himself. Grabbing Black he had pressed him down tightly grinding the tip harshly against Blacks folds, cumming forcefully, listening to Blacks screaming cries of orgasm. When Black tried to slither off in embarrassment Slim dragged him back and began to rut him once more jacking himself off forcefully straddling the much smaller snake, pinning him under the heavy pressure of his rapidly moving hand. 

When Slim came down from his frenzy, Black was covered in Slims marmalade colored cum. The little snake’s stomach was filled to its full capacity, and his pussy was noticeably twitching and oozing a mixture of orange and purple. The sight was enough to make his cock twitch once more but he restrained himself. Picking up the wrecked snake he cleaned him off, leaving the mess on the couch for later.

Every day for the next week when Black would approach Slim, he would be over filled. The massive rate of magic was leaving Black irritable and sensitive but it didn’t stop him in the slightest. When Black felt the tugging on his soul his Triumphant hiss was heard by Slim in the kitchen who smirked and set a vet appointment.

Currently though Black was possibly the angriest he had ever been. The sheer amount of cum that had been packed into his small body was such a concentration of magic that yes he did form eggs but he formed a lot more then he had planned for. Five eggs, he was carrying five eggs and barely half way through gestation he was pillow ridden.

While he suffered Slim walked around like he had struck gold. I mean yea Cherry clutched first, Blue had a twin egg, and Sans had the easiest pregnancy but his little Black snake? FIVE MOTHER FUCKING EGGS. Smirking he stretched out alongside his angry little mate easily avoiding snapping fangs. 

“My angry little dragon, next time think first hm? you know I could never say no to you” Slim cooed out Receiving a hissed “FUCK” Black’s new favorite word.


End file.
